


Hotel Romance

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Oral Sex, True Love, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Long fic de dos partes inspirado en el OVA "Ikoku Irokoi Romantan", con la excepción de que en lugar de conocerse en un crucero de lujo, esta historia Gohan y Trunks se conocerán en un hotel cinco estrellas justo la noche en que Trunks es obligado a casarse con una mujer que no conoce y a la que no ama.Luego de tener una noche de pasión, ambos jóvenes comienzan a tener un amorío a escondidas de los ojos de los demás pero más que nada, a escondidas de Mai.Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Toriyama-san, el OVA es propiedad de Ayano Yamane pero el long-fic es de MI propiedad.[TRUHAN]¡Dejen comentarios! ^w^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Como pueden ver he intentado darme un poco de tiempo libre entre la escuela de arte, inglés particular, el curso de inglés online que me quedó por completar luego de mi viaje de intercambio y gracias a ese pequeño tiempo libre pude escribir un long-fic inspirado en el OVA "Ikoku Irokoi Romantan" que de seguro les encantará a todos.
> 
> Les voy avisando que puede haber ligeros cambios en la trama y además, este long-fic es un universo alterno de la saga de mangas y anime "Dragon Ball" (exceptuando "Dragon Ball GT" que es una secuela independiente de lo trabajado por Toriyama-san y su futuro sucesor en el universo de Gokū y los guerreros Z, Toyotaro) pensaba hacer este long fic para el fandom de "South Park" pero me di cuenta de que no quedaba bien, así que lo cambié.
> 
> En fin, "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san. Sus adaptaciones anime son propiedad de Toei Animation al igual que sus películas, el OVA del que me inspiré para escribir esta historia le pertenece a la mangaka Ayano Yamane pero este fanfic es de MI propiedad.
> 
> Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir así que… ¡a trabajar!
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido yaoi altamente explícito… ¿a quién engaño? Nadie le hace caso a las advertencias de todos modos.

Una larga y brillante limusina negra conducía aquella tarde por la carretera de Tokio. Una vez que llegó al centro de la ciudad, los transeúntes pasaron por debajo de los altos rascacielos y restaurantes que ofrecía la ciudad y un joven con ojos azules observaba las glamorosas tiendas a través de la ventana de la limusina completamente aburrido y con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro, desvió la mirada hacia su madre quien conversaba por teléfono, posiblemente con la madre de su prometida al que no conocía en persona y se reía de lo que hablaban, su padre permanecía sentado en un asiento individual en una esquina de la limusina con los brazos cruzados y la vista puesta en la ventanilla ignorando la conversación por teléfono, así que él imitó la acción de su padre e ignoró a su madre conversando por teléfono enfocando su vista nuevamente en la ventanilla.

Cuando la limusina llegó a su destino, un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, dos hombres uniformados caminaron hacia el vehículo, abrieron la puerta y dejaron que Bulma saliera primero de la limusina seguida por su esposo y su hijo. Apenas salieron de la limusina, Bulma sostuvo su cartera con firmeza y comenzaron a subir al vestíbulo del hotel. Una vez que entraron, Trunks se tomó un breve segundo para apreciar la elegante decoración y los muebles de lujo que formaban parte del hotel pero ese momento duro poco pues escuchó que su madre lo llamaba para que se acercara a donde estaban ella y su padre, quien solo permanecía parado allí con los brazos cruzados mirando todo con indiferencia, algo muy típico de él.

-Bien, Trunks. Ya estamos aquí, mañana al anochecer te casarás ¿no estás emocionado?-preguntó Bulma sonriéndole a su hijo.

-Sí, claro. estoy muy feliz por esto mamá-respondió Trunks fingiendo emoción, Bulma desvió la mirada hacia la escalera principal del hotel al ver a una pareja bajar por ellas y sonrió entusiasmada.

-Oh, cielos ¡ya están aquí!-exclamó Bulma entusiasmada, empujo levemente a su hijo a un lado y se acercó a la pareja-cuanto me alegra conocerlos, no es que me molestara hablar con ustedes por teléfono pero es más cómodo hablar en persona ¿no lo creen?-

-No lo dudo, es más, a mí también me alegra conocer a la madre del prometido de mi hija-comentó el padre de Mai.

-Disculpen que no me haya presentado, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs-se presentó la científica de cabellos celestes, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks y Vegeta quien permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados, ajeno a la conversación-y allí están mi esposo, Vegeta y mi hijo, Trunks-

-¡No puede ser! ¿ese chico tan joven y tan atractivo es tu hijo Trunks del que siempre nos hablaste?-preguntó la madre de Mai acercándose a ver al joven de cabellos lilas, Trunks desvió la mirada y se sobresaltó un poco al ver que la madre de su prometida (a quien aún no había visto) se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos-eres tan adorable, te pareces mucho a tu madre ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?-

-N-No, señora. De hecho, muchas personas me dicen que me parezco más a mi padre-respondió Trunks mientras se reía nerviosamente junto a la madre de su prometida. No se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando desde el bar ubicado precisamente en el lobby de aquel lujoso hotel, y ese alguien que observaba a Trunks detenidamente era un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros brillantes como la misma noche, no podía entender porque observaba tanto a aquel joven de cabellos lilas pero por alguna razón algo en él le atraía, le atraía demasiado pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar al chico de la barra llamándolo.

-¡Gohan! ¡reacciona! Necesito que lleves estas bebidas a la mesa seis y rápido-le dijo el bartender sacándolo de su trance.

-¿Eh? S-Sí, voy enseguida. Lo siento mucho-se disculpó Gohan haciendo una leve reverencia frente a su compañero de trabajo, tomó una bandeja, colocó las bebidas y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde unas personas estaban esperando sus órdenes. Se detuvo un momento y desvió la mirada para contemplar a aquel chico de cabellos lilas una última vez, sonrió y prosiguió con su trabajo.

-A todo esto ¿dónde está su hija? No la he visto bajar las escaleras con ustedes-preguntó Bulma al ver que la prometida de su hijo no se encontraba allí con sus padres.

-Aún se está vistiendo, tardará un poco en bajar ¿qué dicen si entramos al restaurante y la esperamos todos allí?-sugirió la madre de Mai a lo que todos accedieron a su sugerencia y caminaron al restaurante del hotel.

Entraron en el elegante restaurante y todos tomaron asiento en una mesa redonda cerca de la ventana, la cual ofrecía una magnifica vista de la ciudad, un mesero se acercó a entregar el menú de esa noche, colocar una canasta de pan para los comensales y sirvió agua helada en las cristalinas copas de tamaño mediano, pues las grandes serían utilizadas para el vino, apenas el mesero se fue luego de servir el agua, todos los comensales del restaurante y huéspedes de aquel hotel desviaron la mirada asombrados al ver a una joven pero hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra que caía como cascada en su espalda y ojos del mismo color avanzar elegantemente por el restaurante. Lucía un bello vestido de seda verde aguamarina con zapatos del mismo color, Trunks permaneció atónito por unos momentos al ver a la joven mujer aproximarse hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados pero enseguida reaccionó volviendo a adoptar su expresión indiferente de hace unos momentos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde, no sabía que vestido ponerme para la ocasión y elegí este-dijo Mai disculpándose con sus padres y sus futuros suegros, un mesero se acercó y corrió la silla vacía para que la joven mujer pudiera sentarse con comodidad, abandonó la mesa por unos minutos y regresó con una jarra de agua y un menú, el cual colocó frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, de hecho, estábamos decidiendo que íbamos a cenar ¿no es así, Trunks?-preguntó Bulma viendo a su hijo pero éste no la escuchaba, solo se dedicaba a ver hacia un punto fijo-¿Trunks? Trunks ¿me estás escuchando?-

-¡Mira a tu madre cuando te está hablando, sabandija!-gritó Vegeta haciendo que el joven de cabellos lilas volviera a la realidad, apenas lo hizo, Trunks se dio cuenta de que su madre, sus futuros suegros e incluso su prometida lo estaban viendo de forma extraña, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente por la vergüenza.

-L-lo siento, yo… estaba… estaba distraído supongo-respondió Trunks avergonzado por su actitud no solo con sus padres, sino también con sus suegros y su prometida-y ¿ya decidieron que vamos a cenar?-

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, de entrada pidieron sopa de tomate Momotaro y de plato principal una langosta con  _Champange Salmón Brut Rosé_  para acompañar. Durante la comida, Bulma, Mai y su madre conversaban entretenidas de cosas triviales, ya sea ropa, viajes alrededor del mundo, el padre de Mai intentaba entablar amistad con Vegeta ya que serían familia a partir de mañana pero el hombre de cabellos en punta no tenía el más mínimo interés en hablar con él, Trunks solo escuchaba la conversación de su madre y su prometida completamente aburrido, como deseaba poder irse de allí, volver a su habitación y poder descansar o al menos ver la televisión hasta quedarse dormido, pero el destino decidió cambiar sus planes al escuchar su teléfono sonar y pudo ver que tenía un mensaje importante proveniente de la Corporación Capsula, al parecer tenía trabajo importante que hacer esa misma noche y lo estaban esperando en la sala de juntas ubicada en el penúltimo piso del hotel.

-¿Me disculpan? tengo que retirarme temprano, necesito terminar unas cosas del trabajo-respondió Trunks quien se levanto de su silla respetuosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿te vas tan pronto? pero ni siquiera hemos pedido el postre-le dijo Mai sin entender porque su prometido se iba tan temprano de la cena.

-Lo siento, pero esto es algo de suma importancia y no puedo dejarlo pasar-se disculpó el joven de cabellos lilas quien comenzó a caminar para salir del restaurante-si me permiten, tengo que irme ahora. Que pasen una agradable noche-

Sin mirar atrás siquiera, Trunks salió del restaurante dejando a su familia, a sus suegros y a su prometida solos. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta dar con el elevador, no se dio cuenta de que había pasado por el bar donde trabajaba Gohan, quien no perdió un segundo, apoyó la bandeja donde llevaba los pedidos bruscamente contra una mesa vacía y salió corriendo del bar dispuesto a seguir a aquel joven de cabellos lilas que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Trunks llegó al elevador y esperó pacientemente a que este llegara al piso indicado, Gohan se ocultó detrás de uno de los muebles que decoraba el pasillo, asomó su mirada hacia Trunks y el elevador que ya se había abierto, enseguida salió de su escondite para alcanzarlo e ir al mismo destino con él pero para su mala suerte, la puerta de elevador ya se había cerrado.

- _Ni modo_ -pensó Gohan con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme resoplando por lo bajo- _tendré que esperar el siguiente elevador para poder alcanzarlo_ -

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Trunks salió de éste, comenzó a caminar hacia dos enormes puertas metálicas de color negro con detalles plateados y junto a la puerta había una pequeña placa en la pared que decía "Conference Room- Sala de conferencias". Gohan salió del otro elevador, el cual llegó unos segundos después que el que Trunks se había tomado, apenas salió del elevador, el joven de cabellos oscuros comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y enseguida lo vio entrar en la sala de conferencias, fue corriendo hacia allí para entrar y espiarlo de cerca pero cuando llegó la puerta ya se había cerrado. Intentó abrirla pero luego recordó que sin la llave magnética no podía entrar y él no tenía una llave magnética para entrar allí, así que no tuvo más opción que pegarse a la puerta e intentar escuchar lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Los minutos pasaron y por mucho que se esforzaba en intentar escuchar, no podía saber que estaba haciendo aquel joven de cabellos lilas dentro de la sala de conferencias, al cabo de media hora, Gohan tenía el cuello entumecido por estar tanto tiempo con su oído pegado a la puerta, escuchó la perilla moverse y supo que Trunks estaba por salir de la sala, rápidamente se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor pero no había muchos lugares donde esconderse. Estaba por rendirse y dejar que fuera descubierto cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver una maceta con una planta decorativa no muy lejos de la sala de conferencias, enseguida fue a esconderse en ese lugar, a través de las hojas de la planta, pudo ver a Trunks saliendo de la sala acomodándose las mangas de su camisa blanca ¡maldita sea! Hasta en ese tipo de acciones tan simples se veía jodidamente lindo, por apoyarse en el borde de la maceta, accidentalmente la movió un poco y eso hizo que el joven de cabellos lilas desviara la mirada hacia la maceta.

-¿Uh? ¿hola?-dijo Trunks acercándose a la maceta-¿hay alguien ahí?-

- _¡Oh, no! me descubrió ¿ahora qué hago?_ -pensó Gohan temiendo que aquel joven pudiera encontrarlo y preguntarle que estaba haciendo escondido detrás de una maceta, pudo escuchar los pasos de Trunks aproximarse a la maceta, debía pensar en algo para librarse de vivir una situación incómoda ¡y rápido!

-Hola ¿me escuchas? ¿hay alguien ahí escondido?-preguntó Trunks acercándose cada vez más a la maceta, apoyó sus manos en las hojas de la planta decorativa y corrió un poco las hojas para poder ver a la persona que se escondía detrás de la maceta pero cuando lo hizo, no vio a nadie allí-¿ah? um… creí que podría encontrar a alguien escondido aquí pero veo que solo estaba imaginando cosas, tal vez el cansancio me está jugando una broma pesada-

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven de cabellos lilas se alejó de allí para tomar el elevador al piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Gohan se encontraba oculto tras la esquina de una de las paredes del pasillo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y su respiración era acelerada, un paso en falso y casi terminaba siendo descubierto pero se alivió un poco al saber que eso nunca sucedió, rápidamente se acomodó el uniforme de mesero y regresó a trabajar, pues su turno aún no había terminado y faltaban un par de horas más para que volviera a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el hotel estaba muy movido desde muy temprano por la mañana. Bulma, Mai y su madre salieron del hotel y fueron a diferentes tiendas para elegir las flores para la decoración del altar, estuvieron escogiendo el vestido de novia que la joven de cabellos oscuros usaría ese día, pues en tan solo unas cuantas horas ella y Trunks se casarían en uno de los salones más elegantes del hotel, la recepción se daría en el restaurante pero a pesar de todo, la pareja tenía que regresar a la tarde para poder elegir los platillos que se servirían en la cena y también el pastel de bodas. Trunks, Vegeta y el padre de Mai estuvieron toda la mañana de paseo buscando actividades para pasar el tiempo y divertirse, después de todo, ese sería el último día que Trunks pasaría siendo soltero, ya que en unas pocas horas se casaría. El joven de cabellos lilas intentaba divertirse pero a pesar de todo, aún no estaba feliz con la repentina decisión que habían tomado sus padres, no podía creer que ellos lo estuvieran (técnicamente) forzando a casarse con una mujer que no conocía y de la que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

Al acabar con las actividades que tenían planeadas para esa mañana, Mai y Trunks regresaron al hotel y se dirigieron al restaurante donde se realizaría la recepción V.I.P luego de la ceremonia para elegir que platillos se servirían en el menú de la cena de esa noche, además, una asesora de pastelería llegaría al hotel con un catálogo para que escogieran su pastel de bodas. Bulma y la madre de Mai se rieron entre ellas en voz baja y luego se dirigieron al salón para encargarse de la decoración del altar, Vegeta suspiró frustrado y solo se ocupó de llevar el traje de su hijo al vestuario para poder cambiarse esa misma noche, pues un par de horas antes de la boda, los novios debían pasar tiempo separados, ninguno de ellos podía verse antes de casarse, muchas personas creían que eso era un augurio de mala suerte pero Trunks no creía en esas cosas y mucho menos su padre.

La noche llegó y con ello la boda de Trunks y Mai. Muchas personas habían sido invitadas a la celebración de la joven pareja, quienes pronto unirían sus almas para siempre, la gente escribía sus felicitaciones y deseos a la pareja en el álbum de fotos para luego ir a tomar su lugar en sus respectivos asientos. Dentro de su habitación, Mai se encontraba sentada en su cama con su peinado de novia ya hecho y con una bata blanca del baño de la habitación cubriendo su semi desnudo cuerpo, la joven mujer aferraba sus manos con fuerza a la tela de la bata mientras las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos y hacía un esfuerzo por no gritar.

- _Odio esto… odio todo esto_ -pensó Mai abriendo lentamente sus ojos y mirando su propia imagen en el espejo mientras respiraba aceleradamente- _si mis padres no tuvieran tantos problemas de dinero no me estaría casando en este preciso instante_ -

La joven mujer desvió su mirada del espejo hacia los zapatos blancos de taco alto que llevaba puestos en sus pies, se los quitó, los arrojó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos sin dejar de gritar y llorar por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Trunks se encontraba en el vestidor sentado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo observando su traje de pies a cabeza. No había expresión alguna en sus ojos, no había brillo en ellos, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta del vestidor abrirse y entró su madre quien llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de noche color morado con un pañuelo celeste alrededor de su cuello que hacía juego con su cabello y sus ojos junto con unos zapatos negros.

-Trunks, deberías salir a ver la decoración en el salón ¡es hermosa! Creo que hice un buen trabajo con las…-dijo Bulma pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su hijo cabizbajo sentado en un sillón frente al espejo-¿Trunks? ¿qué sucede cariño?-

-Mamá, debo serte honesto en algo-respondió Trunks mirando a su madre con ojos de súplica-no quiero casarme-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no quieres casarte? Trunks, esto es algo bueno para ti. Es algo bueno para la empresa-respondió Bulma sin poder creer lo que su hijo le decía.

-Es que… mamá, siento que esto no es para mí y, además, siento que le estoy arruinando la vida a esta pobre chica ¿no has visto como me veía en la cena? ella no quiere saber nada de mí, no está interesada en casarse conmigo.

-Tonterías, Trunks. puede que hayan comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero estoy segura de que esa chica y tú están destinados a estar juntos-le dijo Bulma queriendo animar a su hijo pero esto no ayudó mucho, solo lo empeoró más, la mujer de cabellos celestes desvió su mirada hacia la corbata negra perteneciente al traje del joven de cabellos lilas, la cual aún seguía reposando en la mesa-bien, ahora ponte la corbata y ven ya mismo al salón, no querrás hacer esperar a todos y mucho menos dejar plantada a tu futura esposa ¿no es así?-

Bulma salió del vestidor dejando a Trunks solo, el joven de cabellos lilas suspiró derrotado ¿qué acaso no existía alguna fórmula mágica para retroceder en el tiempo y evitar casarse con Mai? Al parecer no la había, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de mármol donde había dejado la corbata negra, se levantó de su silla tomó la corbata, salió del vestidor y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón mientras se colocaba la corbata con algo de molestia.

* * *

La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas, aunque la pareja omitió el intercambio de votos ya que no tenían nada que decir, se realizó la entrega de los anillos y al acabar la ceremonia, todos pasaron al restaurante para comenzar con la recepción V.I.P y la cena especial que darían esa noche en honor a la joven pareja. Muchos de los invitados se acercaban a la mesa principal donde estaba la pareja para felicitarlos por su unión, Trunks y Mai les agradecían por la felicitación pero luego de unos minutos comenzaron a cansarse, incluso evitaron tener contacto visual durante la comida mientras que todos los presentes comían y charlaban animadamente. Mai frunció el ceño con fastidio de tener que escuchar las voces de los invitados a esa farsa resonar en su cabeza, apretó el tenedor con fuerza mostrando que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Aaagh ¡ya no puedo seguir con esto!-exclamó la joven de cabellos oscuros completamente furiosa-¿por qué todos están tan inmersos en esta farsa? esta cena es una farsa, esta boda es una farsa ¡todo esto es una farsa!-

-Mai, relájate ¿quieres? si lo deseas, podemos discutirlo más tarde-dijo Trunks queriendo calmar a su esposa poniendo su mano sobre su hombro pero ella simplemente se apartó.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!-exclamó la joven de cabellos oscuros-me forzaron a casarme con un hombre a quien no conozco en lo más mínimo y al que ni siquiera amo-

-¿Piensas que yo no estoy consciente de que esta boda es una completa farsa? ¡por supuesto que lo estoy! sé perfectamente que todo esto fue arreglado, no tuve otra opción-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas enfadado-créeme, si fuera por mí, no quisiera estar con una mujer tan despreocupada como tu-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-una fuerte bofetada resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que los invitados dejaran de hablar y voltearan su mirada hacia Mai, quien respiraba aceleradamente con la mano levantada-¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así? y para que sepas ¡yo jamás me casaría con un hombre tan indiferente y grosero como tú!-

Trunks no replicó a lo que dijo su esposa, solo la miró desafiante a los ojos por unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente cedió y, disculpándose con todos los invitados, sus padres y sus suegros, se retiró del restaurante con un semblante serio y una postura firme, como si las palabras dichas por Mai no lo hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo. Pero apenas salió del restaurante, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar arrodillado en el suelo, estaba cansado de siempre tener que fingir ser orgulloso e indiferente ante todo como su padre, Vegeta, ¡por todos los dioses! él también tenía sentimientos, no estaba hecho de piedra. Se incorporó como pudo, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del saco de su traje y caminó hacia el bar del hotel, necesitaba pedir una bebida para olvidar el mal momento que acababa de pasar.

El bar era casi tan lujoso como el hotel mismo, el suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra de color purpura, las butacas frente a la barra estaban tapizadas con cuero dorado al igual que las sillas colocadas frente a unas pequeñas mesas del metálicas del mismo color, la mayoría de los rincones del bar estaban decorados con columnas doradas o árboles plateados que reflejaban la iluminación del lugar. Trunks se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas butacas doradas repartidas frente a la barra de madera y mármol negro, tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y os ojos levemente enrojecidos por haber estado llorando, junto a él había dos vasos de  _highball_  vacios, desvió la mirada hacia el bartender, quien se apuró a terminar el tercer  _highball_  de esa noche y colocó el vaso frente al joven de cabellos lilas.

-Aquí tiene la cuenta, señor Briefs-le dijo el bartender pasándole un papel y un bolígrafo para que firmara, Trunks observó el papel detenidamente y luego desvió su mirada hacia la bebida.

-Sí… muchas gracias-le agradeció Trunks sin mirarlo, el bartender hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró de allí para poder atender a otros clientes. Trunks tomó el vaso viéndolo fijamente por segunda vez-ahora voy a brindar por…-miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien a quien dedicarle su brindis pero no encontraba a nadie interesante hasta que cierto joven de cabellos oscuros pasaba por ahí recogiendo los vasos vacios y las servilletas usadas en las mesas-voy a brindar por ti-

-Uh ¿qué?-dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros dejando la bandeja con los vasos vacios en una mesa despejada y se acercó lentamente a Trunks mirando a su alrededor-¿quieres brindar por mi?-

-Porque…-dijo Trunks pero se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que diría y cuando por fin lo obtuvo, habló-porque pienso que al menos tu vida debe ser menos miserable que la mía-agregó para después beber su bebida despreocupadamente.

-Oh, pobrecito. Lo que sea que te esté pasando, lo lamento mucho-dijo aquel joven de cabellos oscuros poniendo su mano en el hombro de Trunks a modo de consuelo-tú… no… ¿no quisieras hablar de esto conmigo?-

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? es más, no te conozco y ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas-respondió Trunks.

-Porque no tienes a nadie con quien hablar aquí excepto yo y creí que necesitarías un amigo-dijo ese joven de cabellos oscuros tomando asiento en una butaca junto a Trunks-por cierto, mi nombre es Gohan-

-Un gusto conocerte, Gohan. Me llamo Trunks y me alegra tenerte como amigo para poder hablar de mis problemas.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y entre bebidas y charlas, Trunks le contó a Gohan lo miserable que era su vida, lo horrible que se sentía vivir presionado por tus padres desde pequeño, siempre teniendo altas expectativas de su persona. Le contó lo infeliz que era al haberse casado con Mai y también le repitió las palabras que ella le había dicho durante su discusión en la cena.

-Lo peor es que mis padres nunca me preguntaron qué es lo que en realidad quería-dijo Trunks al borde del llanto y con el rostro sonrojado producto del alcohol-yo nunca les pedí que organizaran mi vida, nunca les pedí casarme, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer. Siento que aún soy demasiado joven como para estar atado a alguien-

-¿Y qué son esas cosas que tanto deseas hacer?-preguntó Gohan con curiosidad, él también estaba ebrio pero no lo suficiente como para desinhibirse.

-Yo… quiero vivir mi vida, quiero salir y conocer el mundo junto a alguien que me ame de verdad-respondió Trunks viendo su vaso ligeramente vacío-pero eso no será posible-

-Claro que es posible, todo es posible, no pienses así, Trunks-dijo Gohan tomando el rostro de su amigo para que lo mirara de frente mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su pulgar. Trunks sonrió a la vez que tomaba la mano de Gohan con la suya propia-quizás yo podría ayudarte a cumplir tu meta-

-Gracias, Gohan-dijo Trunks sonriendo ligeramente-eres un buen amigo y un buen oyente-

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron mirándose en silencio por unos segundos, Trunks desvió sus ojos por un segundo hacia los labios de su amigo, por alguna razón se veían tan tentadores y apetecibles ¿a qué sabrían? Quería probarlos pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, estaba ebrio pero no para cometer semejante estupidez como el querer besar a un amigo. Al ver que Trunks no tomaba la iniciativa, Gohan decidió cortar la distancia que los separaba con un tierno y suave beso, un beso el cual al principio, Trunks se negaba a corresponder. Poco a poco, el joven de cabellos lilas fue cediendo y correspondió el beso, el cual se tornó intenso y apasionado con el pasar de los segundos, Gohan colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura a su vez, Trunks dirigió sus manos a la cabeza del joven para acercarlo más a él y profundizar el beso mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Se separaron minutos después para respirar, el reloj que Gohan llevaba en su muñeca comenzó a sonar indicándole que su turno había acabado hacía un par de horas, por lo tanto, el bar del hotel ya cerraría en diez minutos. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de las butacas en las que estaban sentados y salieron del bar abrazados, caminando torpemente, chocando contra los muebles y la decoración del lobby mientras se reían, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia Gohan y le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, el joven de cabellos oscuros sonrío también, pues ya sabía que significaba aquel gesto.

Trunks condujo de la mano a aquel joven mesero por un largo pasillo mientras revisaba el número de las puertas y Gohan se reía sonoramente, obligando a Trunks a pedirle que guardara silencio pues la mayoría de los huéspedes del hotel estaban durmiendo. Hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta doble que tenía grabada en una placa de oro la palabra "Honeymoon Suite", dicha habitación solo estaba reservada para las parejas recién casadas que venían a pasar sus vacaciones hospedados en aquella suite del hotel. El joven de cabellos lilas metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta extrayendo un sobre pequeño de color blanco con detalles dorados, abrió el sobre del cual sacó la llave magnética de color negro con el nombre del hotel escrito en plateado que le daba acceso a la habitación, pasó la tarjeta por un lector que apenas hizo contacto con ella la luz cambió de roja a verde.

Entraron a la habitación, Gohan empujó a Trunks hasta que chocaron contra el blanco sofá perteneciente a aquella lujosa habitación, el joven de cabellos oscuros quito las almohadas rojas a excepción de una y recostó bruscamente a Trunks quien se golpeó levemente la cabeza contra el mullido sofá.

-Ouch-se quejó Trunks con un solo ojo abierto, llevando una mano a su cabeza para aliviar el dolor-¿qué rayos te pasa, Gohan?-

No pudo seguir hablando, pues sintió como Gohan se colocaba encima de él haciendo que el sofá se hundiera levemente. El joven de cabellos oscuros se acercó a Trunks, tomó su mejilla derecha con su mano libre y volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, entrelazando sus lenguas dentro y fuera de sus bocas con lujuria y pasión al mismo tiempo. Trunks creyó que continuarían besándose por lo que quedaba de la noche pero Gohan tenía otras intenciones, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de separarse para respirar, el joven de cabellos oscuros miró a Trunks fijamente a los ojos con la respiración acelerada.

-Trunks, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que eres-exclamó Gohan asombrado por la belleza que el joven de cabellos lilas poseía, aún con el sonrojo producto del alcohol, su cabello despeinado y sus brillantes ojos azules-quiero… quiero seguir tocándote-

-Y ¿qué estás esperando? hazlo, después de todo, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros-respondió Trunks riéndose levemente ante la tontería que Gohan acababa de decir. Gohan se rió con él, enseguida bajó su cabeza al cuello del joven de cabellos lilas, el cual comenzó a besar tiernamente dándole suaves cosquillas a Trunks, quien no pudo evitar temblar y gemir suavemente bajo el toque ligero de sus labios, tan ligero como si una pluma rozara su cuello. Comenzó a quitar con cuidado su chaqueta y a desanudar su corbata sin dejar de besar su cuello, Trunks llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos de Gohan aferrándose a ellos sin dejar de gemir, pero cuando el joven de cabellos oscuros estaba a punto de quitarle su camisa se detuvo para verlo otra vez a los ojos, Trunks lo miró preocupado creyendo que quizás Gohan se había arrepentido.

-¿Prefieres seguir con esto aquí o mejor vamos a la cama?-le sugirió Gohan, Trunks no respondió, solo le sonrió y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él uniendo sus labios en un nuevo beso.

-Mejor en la cama…-respondió Trunks sin dejar de besarlo-es… mucho más cómoda-

Gohan asintió y sin perder tiempo, cargó a Trunks colocando sus brazos bajo sus piernas a la vez que el joven de cabellos lilas enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su bien formada cintura. Tuvo algunos problemas para poder caminar sin tropezar pero a pesar de todo, pudo llegar a la lujosa cama de aquella habitación, recostó a Trunks suavemente en ella y se colocó encima de él hundiendo el colchón, lo que hizo que el joven de cabellos lilas quedaba a solo unos centímetros debajo de él. Ambos jóvenes volvieron a cortar la distancia que los separaba con un nuevo beso, comenzaron a tocarse por encima de la ropa al tiempo que Trunks dirigía sus manos a los cabellos de Gohan despeinándolos, las manos de Gohan se dirigieron a la camisa de su ahora amante desabrochando los botones uno por uno, cuando terminó, corrió un poco la camisa para poder quitársela dejando expuesto su ligeramente bronceado pecho. Se separa un momento para quitarse su chaleco y su camisa perteneciente a su uniforme, vuelve a acercarse a Trunks mientras bajaba sus manos por su torso hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer levemente estremeciendo al joven debajo de él, esto solo hizo que su sonrojo creciera más y si llegaba a crecer más probablemente Trunks sería confundido por una manzana, una linda manzana con cabellos lilas desde el punto de vista de Gohan. Las manos de Gohan se deslizaron por su cintura hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones negros, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, se lo quitó con ayuda del joven de cabellos lilas y una vez que terminó de quitarle el cinturón, le bajó el pantalón junto con su ropa interior hasta las rodillas revelando un miembro que estaba más que erecto pero primero, ascendió hacia su pecho donde lamió y mordió sus pezones, siguió lamiendo por la barbilla, y los pectorales. Lamió su vientre, después su cadera, luego sus muslos hasta que se detuvo en su miembro.

-Trunks ¿quieres continuar o… mejor me detengo?-preguntó Gohan con temor de que el joven de cabellos lilas le disgustara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-N-No… ¡tú sigue! y no te atrevas a volver a preguntarme algo así-respondió Trunks molesto mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules y brillosos por aquella agua salina acumulada en ellos. Gohan asintió y sin dudarlo siquiera, acercó su rostro nuevamente a la erección de Trunks. Primero lamió la punta, lamio más abajo descendiendo hasta la base, haciendo que el ritmo en los gemidos de Trunks aumentara, luego se lo metió todo en la boca y empezó a chuparlo con movimientos rítmicos pero a su vez moderados-aaah… G-Gohan… ¡Gohan!-El joven de cabellos oscuros movía hábilmente su cabeza de arriba abajo haciendo que Trunks se derritiera de placer bajo suyo y gimiera como si no hubiese un mañana. Inconscientemente, Trunks llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Gohan, enredando sus dedos con fuerza en sus cabellos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba que éste lo consintiera a su modo. Hasta que, luego de unos minutos, sintió que se acercaba a su límite-m-me ah… ¡me voy a correr!-

Luego de decir eso, Trunks cerró los ojos fuertemente aferrando sus manos a las sábanas de la lujosa cama mientras se corría en la boca de Gohan, éste se tragó todo y retiró el miembro de Trunks de su boca mientras observaba al joven de cabellos lilas con perversión y lujuria a la vez que se relamía los labios.

-Eso estuvo delicioso-comentó Gohan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lasciva a su amante, Trunks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza con solo ver al joven de cabellos oscuros sonreírle de esa manera. De pronto, vio como Gohan se separaba de él y quedaba de rodillas en el colchón de la cama-pero no creas que esto ha terminado… aún falta la mejor parte-

Llevó sus manos hacia el borde de su pantalón perteneciente a su uniforme de mesero comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón, desabotonar el botón que se escondía bajo la hebilla del cinturón y a bajar la cremallera. Bajó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior revelando así su más que erecto miembro, el cual clamaba por un poco de atención, se acercó una vez más a Trunks, tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó a la vez que movía sus caderas rozando sus miembros, lo que causo que el joven de cabellos lilas gimiera dentro del beso. Se separaron dejando un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, Gohan desvió su mirada hacia su mano derecha la cual se deslizó descaradamente a la entrada de Trunks y sin lubricación previa introdujo el primer dedo en aquel estrechó pasaje.

-Nnngh… G-Gohan, duele-comentó Trunks emitiendo un quejido de incomodidad.

-Descuida, te prometo que pronto dejará de dolerte-respondió Gohan, al notar que Trunks comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, el joven de cabellos oscuros introdujo el segundo dedo dentro de él mientras movía ambos dedos abriéndolos como tijeras para expandir más su estrecho pasaje. Cuando sintió la entrada del joven humedecerse por la estimulación, Gohan removió sus dedos con cuidado, posicionó su miembro rozándolo un par de veces contra su entrada haciendo que Trunks gimiera y gruñera por la impaciencia.

-Gohan… ¡deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez!-exclamó el joven de cabellos lilas con impaciencia.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan introdujo su pene en el interior del joven causando que emitiera un nuevo quejido de dolor e incomodidad por lo que Gohan tuvo que esperar a que Trunks se acostumbrara a aquella intromisión, a los pocos segundos, el joven de cabellos lilas comenzó a mover las caderas dándole a entender a Gohan que podía continuar. Éste comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente para no herirlo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Trunks comenzó a mover más sus caderas en busca de que Gohan lo penetrara más profundo y más fuerte, cosa que él joven de cabellos oscuros hizo sin dudar.

-Trunks… aah ¡Trunks!-gimió Gohan sin dejar de penetrar al joven debajo de él.

-Gohan… ggh e-esto… esto se siente extraño ¡agh!-exclamó Trunks quien se mecía de adelante hacia atrás sobre la lujosa cama-tú ¿no lo sientes así?-

-Por supuesto que no-respondió Gohan-esto es algo completamente normal para mí-

-¡Hyaah! Gohan… ¡Gohan, más por favor!

-Hmm, como tú ordenes.

Los minutos y horas pasaron, ambos jóvenes no se cansaban de acariciar sus cuerpos, morder cada centímetro de piel del otro, de colocarse en diferentes posiciones una y otra vez. La habitación comenzaba a inundarse de aroma a alcohol y sexo desenfrenado, Gohan gozaba de ver el rostro sonrojado del joven de cabellos lilas, su cuerpo brillando por el sudor y sus dulces gemidos eran como una suave y deliciosa música para sus oídos.

-¡Gohan! nnngh… ya no puedo más-exclamó Trunks quien estaba sintiendo que su orgasmo se acercaba otra vez.

-Yo tampoco… ggh…-gimió Gohan quien sin poder dar previo aviso se corrió dentro de Trunks y este se corrió entre sus abdómenes. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en la posición en la que estaban sin moverse mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración, cuando finalmente se calmaron un poco, Gohan removió con cuidado su miembro del interior de Trunks mientras se recostaba junto a él a un costado de aquella cama. Trunks tomó la sábana a la que previamente se había estado aferrando y se cubrió a sí mismo y a Gohan con ella, observó a su amante quien dormía profundamente a su lado, sin dudarlo se acercó lentamente, apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre su pecho y poco a poco cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el reconfortante abrazo del sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol brillaba intensamente en Tokio filtrándose por los vidrios de las ventanas de los modernos edificios de aquella ciudad. En una suite matrimonial dos hombres se encontraban durmiendo en la enorme y lujosa cama que pertenecía a aquella habitación, Gohan fue el primero en abrir los ojos antes que Trunks al sentir el sol filtrarse por la ventana iluminando de lleno la cama donde descansaban. Se llevó las manos a los ojos queriendo protegerlos de la incandescente luz pero apenas se levanto de la cama, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

- _Agh… dioses… me duele la cabeza_ -pensó Gohan llevando una mano a su cabeza para aliviar su dolor-nunca más volveré a beber tanto, un segundo-reaccionó al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, en su habitación, sino que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hotel en el que trabajaba- _¿cómo terminé aquí? y ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ -

Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha encontrándose con un bulto debajo de las sábanas de la cama, con la mano temblorosa, Gohan movió las sabanas y se encontró con un joven de cabellos lilas descansando profundamente dándole la espalda. Al instante las imágenes de lo que sucedió la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y se quedó en shock, recordó haber estado bebiendo y conversando con Trunks en el bar del hotel y entre una bebida tras otra, ambos terminaron besándose y teniendo sexo en la suite matrimonial donde, supuestamente, Trunks iba a tener su noche especial con Mai. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, el resonar de la madera penetró en lo más profundo de su cabeza y el dolor empeoró cada vez más.

-¡Trunks! ¡Trunks! ¿estás ahí? ¿sigues durmiendo?-preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, Gohan supuso que se trataba de la esposa del joven de cabellos lilas. Al parecer, ella no había venido a la suite la noche anterior mientras se llevaba a cabo la cena de bodas y había decidido pasar la noche en su habitación. Escuchó unos gruñidos del lado derecho de la cama y supo que Trunks se estaba despertando-¡Trunks, respóndeme! ¿estás durmiendo o no?-

-Nnngh…-gruñó Trunks refregándose los ojos con cansancio, sentía la cabeza punzarle por todo el alcohol que había bebido anoche, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta un poco molesto-¿qué quieres ahora, Mai?-

-Levántate ya mismo de la cama y vístete, hoy vamos a salir a pasear y cuando terminemos volveremos aquí para hacer el check out-respondió la joven mujer del otro lado de la puerta-te doy quince minutos, te espero en el lobby-

Escuchó los pasos de la joven mujer alejarse de la puerta de la suite matrimonial, Trunks escondió la cara entre la almohada y soltó un suspiro de frustración, estaba comenzando a odiar su vida de casado y no podía ver la hora en la que le pidiera a Mai divorciarse de ella. Sintió una mano en su hombro y al desviar la mirada se encontró con Gohan quien lo miraba con preocupación.

-¡Gohan!-Trunks se sobresaltó y accidentalmente se cayó de la cama al ver al joven de cabellos oscuros allí con él-tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿qué rayos pasó anoche? Y…-se sonrojó al notar que tanto él como Gohan estaban completamente desnudos y solo los cubría la sabana de la lujosa cama-¿porqué estoy desnudo? ¡explícamelo!-Gohan iba a decirle lo que pasó pero Trunks lo interrumpió-¿sabes qué? mejor olvídalo-como pudo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar el uniforme de Gohan, una vez encontró todas las prendas de ropa se las arrojó a Gohan, lo levantó bruscamente de la cama y lo llevó, literalmente, arrastrando al baño-entra ahí y vístete, yo también tengo que vestirme y no quiero que me veas-

Gohan solo aceptó la orden del joven de cabellos lilas, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a colocarse el uniforme de mesero, en unos minutos tendría que ir a trabajar y Trunks se iría a pasear con su esposa por la ciudad y no volverían hasta dentro de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Gohan salió del baño ya vestido con su uniforme y con el cabello ligeramente mojado por haberse lavado la cara en el lavabo que había allí para despejarse un poco y ver si se le pasaba la resaca. Vio a Trunks, quien a duras penas estaba intentando abrocharse apropiadamente los botones de su abrigo, Gohan se rió al ver lo gracioso y adorable que se veía intentando hacer esa simple acción así que se acercó a ayudarlo pero Trunks solo se apartó.

-Déjame ayudarte, después de todo, tengo que compensarte por lo que pasó anoche-respondió Gohan queriendo ayudar al joven de cabellos lilas pero otra vez se apartó.

-No necesito que me ayudes, puedo hacer esto solo. Es solo que… no he dormido bien anoche-dijo Trunks un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, claro. Esa excusa ni yo te la creo-dijo Gohan, tomó las manos joven de cabellos lilas y lo atrajo hacia él para ayudarlo a abrocharse los botones de su abrigo. Trunks sintió que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, se sentía tan tonto al dejar que un hombre lo ayudara a acomodarse su abrigo apropiadamente como si fuera un niño pequeño-ya termine, ahora sí quedó perfecto… escucha yo…-se detuvo un momento para pensar lo que debía decir-yo… ya tengo que irme a trabajar, se me hace tarde pero antes…-colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura del joven de cabellos lilas, con la mano que tenía libre tomó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Trunks sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte ante la idea de que aquel hombre le robaría un beso antes de irse pero ese momento nunca llegó, en su lugar, Gohan le dio un beso en la cabeza haciendo que el sonrojo del joven creciera más-mi lindo Trunks, estuviste increíble anoche, no dejabas de gemir pidiéndome más ¿te parece si volvemos a repetirlo en otra ocasión?-lentamente el joven de cabellos oscuros se separó de él, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió-bien, hay que salir ahora. No querrás hacer esperar más tiempo a tu esposa ¿o sí?-

* * *

_Seis meses después…_

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde que Trunks se había acostado con Gohan en la suite matrimonial del hotel donde se casó con Mai y habían transcurrido seis meses en los que el joven de cabellos lilas no había vuelto a saber nada de él, ni que había pasado con él. Para empeorar las cosas, su matrimonio con Mai no estaba dando buenos frutos, de hecho, la joven pareja discutía constantemente al grado de no querer estar durmiendo en la misma cama y esto hacía que Trunks se fuera a dormir al sofá de la sala y su esposa pasara la noche sola en la habitación que compartían.

De vez en cuando pensaba en Gohan mientras se encontraba trabajando en su oficina ¿estaría bien? ¿acaso le había pasado algo malo? ¿quizás lo habían despedido por acostarse con uno de los huéspedes del hotel? Enseguida movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar esos pensamientos ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con él? ¿porqué de repente se preocupaba por alguien a quien apenas había conocido su noche de bodas? No era algo normal en él, no sabía que le estaba pasando, quizás… ¿quizás estaba comenzando a enamorarse y a amar a alguien de verdad? ¡imposible! No podía enamorarse ahora y mucho menos de un hombre, estaba casado ¡maldita sea!

Al parecer por capricho del universo, decidió que esos dos hombres debían volver a reencontrarse y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en un viaje que harían Mai y Trunks a Atenas, la capital de Grecia, una de las ciudades más antiguas, históricas y famosa por su arte arqueológico. La pareja se encontraba en su habitación empacando sus cosas para ese viaje, Mai estaba tan emocionada que no sabía qué tipo de vestidos llevar, que tipo de zapatos debía empacar o si debía llevar traje de baño en caso de que fueran a visitar alguna isla y decidieran pasar el día en la playa.

-¡Oh dioses, Trunks! estoy tan feliz, siempre he querido ir a conocer Grecia-exclamó Mai entusiasmada mientras colocaba unos vestidos de verano dentro de su maleta-estás serán las mejores vacaciones de todas, necesitaba tener un descanso de la rutina ¿sabes?-

-Mai, por última vez, este no es un viaje por diversión. Fuimos invitados a Atenas por una empresa que quiere hacer un trato con la Corporación Capsula, iremos allí por negocios y nada más-respondió Trunks destruyendo la ilusión de su joven esposa.

-Oye ¡eso no es justo! Yo también necesito relajarme de vez en cuando-le dijo Mai molesta porque su esposo le había arruinado la ilusión de tener unas vacaciones perfectas-sé que nuestro matrimonio no ha dado buenas señales desde hace tiempo y pensé que yendo a Grecia podríamos quizás… conocernos mejor e intentar que la relación funcione-

Trunks consideró lo que dijo su esposa mientras terminaban de empacar sus maletas, la idea no era tan mala. Quizás podrían tratarse un poco mejor ahora que irían de viaje a Grecia y eso lo ayudaría a mantenerse distraído y podría olvidarse temporalmente de Gohan.

El vuelo de Japón a Grecia duró aproximadamente quince horas, sin contar las escalas y los cambios constantes de avión. Pero todo eso valió la pena porque después de mucho tiempo viajando, Trunks y Mai llegaron al aeropuerto de Atenas, una camioneta de la empresa los recogió y los llevó directamente al hotel donde se hospedarían por esas dos semanas. El hotel no era uno lujoso, ni mucho menos uno modesto, era un hotel sencillo y de un ambiente más cálido, acogedor y familiar, Mai estaba un poco molesta porque no habían ido a un hotel lujoso en el centro de Atenas pero Trunks le explicó que no había elegido el hotel, sino que la empresa había elegido hospedarlos en ese lugar. Para colmo, la habitación no tenía baño, se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, hacía frío, no había mucha iluminación y además había que respetar el horario que el hotel asignaba para el uso del baño por las mañanas y la noche.

Los primeros días en Atenas, Mai los pasó encerrada en la habitación del hotel mientras Trunks viajaba al palacio de exposiciones y conferencias para poder cerrar el trato con la empresa que quería aliarse con la Corporación Capsula para distribuir sus productos a un nivel mucho mayor del que tenían actualmente. La joven de cabellos oscuros se aburría en la habitación esperando a que su esposo volviera, puesto que no había televisión, no podía darse un baño y mucho menos broncearse en el jardín porque hubo mucho viento esos días y además, los dueños del hotel le recomendaron no ir al jardín hasta que el viento calmara un poco.

El sábado por la mañana el viento se calmó un poco, ese día Trunks y Mai habían sido invitados a una excursión organizada por la empresa que los había invitado a viajar a Grecia. Mai estaba entusiasmada, había esperado toda la semana para poder salir del hotel y conocer la ciudad y los sitios turísticos junto a su esposo. El recorrido comenzó con una visita a la Acrópolis y el museo ubicado junto a ésta, después de eso, continuaron el viaje hacia el museo bizantino, el museo del teatro y finalmente fueron de compras y a almorzar a un mercado local, donde Mai se entusiasmó al ver la variedad de productos artesanales y bebidas nacionales que vendían allí por lo que no pudo evitar querer probar todas y cada una de las bebidas que ofrecían para degustar en los puestos. Trunks intentaba seguirla y cuidaba de que no se perdiera pero le era imposible seguir a su esposa con tantas personas paseando por el mercado, luego de una hora, Mai se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad que dejaba sorprendido a cualquiera, Trunks la encontró comprando una botella de vino artesanal en un puesto y enseguida corrió hacia ella.

-¡Mai!-exclamó Trunks preocupado, se acercó a su esposa quien estaba dando vueltas alrededor de sí misma sin razón aparente y rápidamente la tomó por los hombros-Mai ¿qué te sucede? tienes que detenerte ¡estás ebria! Necesitas descansar un poco-

-¿D-de qué hablas? No necesito descansar, e-estoy bien ¡p-perfectamente bien!-respondió Mai riéndose sin control debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

-Mai, hablo en serio. Tienes que descansar o beber un poco de agua, estas ebria y apenas puedes ponerte de pie-le dijo Trunks, tomó la muñeca de su esposa y comenzó a caminar con ella para alejarse del grupo-volvamos al hotel ahora-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó Mai zafándose el agarre que Trunks aplicó en su muñeca, retrocedió tambaleándose un poco pero aún podía mantenerse de pie-¿sabes algo?-avanzó unos pasos quedando unos centímetros frente a su esposo-creo que el que debería relajarse… ¡eres tú!-en un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio, la joven empujó a su esposo haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo. Se volteó y camino hacia el grupo-¡oigan chicos! ¿qué les parece si nos vamos de aquí y buscamos un lugar para divertirnos y embriagarnos hasta vomitar?-

Trunks se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su esposa pero a medida que avanzaba, la calle comenzaba a llenarse de gente y el joven de cabellos lilas perdió de vista al grupo y a Mai. Se encogió de hombros y al no tener otra alternativa, dio la vuelta y se alejó del mercado ¿qué más daba? Había perdido de vista al grupo y ni siquiera sabía dónde podían estar ahora. Después de caminar un largo rato, Trunks llegó a la plaza Sintagma y se sentó en la fuente para descansar, le dolían los pies y unas botas no eran una opción muy cómoda para caminar. Tenía mucho calor, hambre, sed y estaba completamente perdido y solo, ni siquiera recordaba el camino para regresar al hotel.

- _Pensar que Mai dijo que este viaje haría que nos conozcamos mejor y podríamos fortalecer la relación pero hasta ahora no ha mostrado ni un poco de interés en querer fortalecer la relación_ -pensó Trunks molesto con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y su codo apoyado en su muslo derecho- _en lugar de eso decidió irse con el grupo estando ebria y me abandonó aquí, ojala hubiera traído mi teléfono para poder rastrear la ubicación del hotel_ -

De pronto, elevó la mirada al ver una motocicleta de color marrón óxido y beige con el nombre "Capsule Corp." grabado en el motor aproximándose hacia donde él se encontraba, entrecerró los ojos y se los cubrió con su mano para hacer sombra sobre ellos pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un hombre que vestía una camisa de color azul sobre su playera blanca, unos pantalones grises y botas negro ceniza, no pudo reconocerlo completamente porque llevaba puesto un casco que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Trunks vio la motocicleta detenerse justo a su lado y escuchó al motor siendo detenido, observó a aquel hombre con curiosidad pero a la vez confusión.

-Oye ¿estás perdido? ¿necesitas que te dé una mano?-preguntó aquel hombre que no se había quitado el casco siquiera.

-¡Sí! la verdad que eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias-respondió Trunks levantándose de la fuente y camino hacia aquel hombre-en serio muchas gracias-el hombre sonrió, llevó sus manos al caso y se lo quitó revelando su rostro, apenas lo hizo, Trunks se detuvo y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro-¿Gohan?-

-Hey, Trunks ¿cómo estás?-dijo Gohan feliz de ver a su amigo luego de seis meses sin saber nada de él-¿estás feliz de verme?-

-Gohan, tú… no entiendo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas confundido, enseguida reaccionó ante la sola idea de pensar que Gohan lo estaba siguiendo-un segundo… ¿acaso me estabas espiando? Sabías que iba a venir a Atenas ¡¿y decidiste seguirme?! ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?-

-Te juro que no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando-respondió Gohan levantando las manos en un intento de hacer que Trunks se tranquilizara-yo solo… paseaba con mi motocicleta y me llamó la atención verte solo en la plaza Sintagma ¿dónde está tu esposa? ¿no deberías estar con ella?-

-Debería pero… ella… ella se fue y me abandonó junto con el grupo con el que estábamos de excursión-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada molesto al recordar el poco cuidado que Mai tenía por él, tal vez, si ella se hubiera casado con un hombre diferente, no lo trataría de esa manera-fuimos a visitar un mercado local y a ella se le ocurrió probar todas las bebidas alcohólicas que vendieran allí, se embriago, intenté hacer que se calmara pero no quiso escucharme y se fue con el grupo y me dejo solo aquí, ahora no sé como volver al hotel porque no tengo mi teléfono para encontrar la ubicación-

-Ya veo-dijo Gohan poniendo una expresión pensativa y enseguida reaccionó-¿sabes algo? creo que esa mujer no sabe cómo valorarte, no valora a la gran persona con la que se casó y créeme que si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos nunca te abandonaría y me aseguraría de que nadie te haga daño, no como ella-

-¿D-De veras crees eso?-preguntó Trunks mirando disimuladamente a Gohan a la vez que un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Sí, de veras creo eso, Trunks. Y para demostrarlo, te llevaré a conocer los sitios que no pudiste terminar de ver con tu grupo-respondió Gohan quien extendió su mano hacia el joven de cabellos lilas, Trunks lo miró por unos segundos y enseguida tomó la mano de Gohan quien lo llevó hacia su motocicleta, se sentó primero y luego Trunks se subió detrás de él colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura pero enseguida las alejó y llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza desviando la mirada avergonzado-no te avergüences, coloca tus manos en mi cintura, es por cuestión de seguridad y así no te caerás-

-De acuerdo-Trunks volvió a colocar otra vez sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven de cabellos oscuros, apoyó su cabeza sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos sintiendo su calidez pero ese momento fue interrumpido con el rugir de su estómago, tenía hambre, recordó que no había comido nada en el desayuno esa mañana a excepción de unas rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y miel, Gohan desvió la mirada al escuchar el rugido de su estomago y sonrió-lo siento, yo… yo no quería que…-

-No te preocupes ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Gohan al escuchar el sonido que hizo el estomago del joven de cabellos lilas, Trunks solo desvió la mirada a otro lado, algo que Gohan tomó como un sí-bien, conozco el lugar ideal para que vayamos a almorzar y luego comenzaremos con el recorrido-

-Está bien ¿dónde es?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.

-Oh, no te lo diré. No querrás echar a perder la sorpresa ¿verdad?-dijo Gohan, Trunks solo se quedó callado y se acomodó en el asiento de la motocicleta, el joven de cabellos oscuros puso en marcha el motor y condujo alejándose de la plaza Sintagma.

Llegaron a un restaurante sencillo pero elegante con una hermosa vista a la Acrópolis. Gohan apagó el motor, se quitó el casco, lo apoyó en el manubrio, bajo de la motocicleta y ayudó a Trunks a bajar ofreciéndole su mano, cosa que el joven de cabellos lilas no pudo rechazar. Entraron al restaurante, una mesera se acercó a atenderlos.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó la chica acercándose a saludar al joven de cabellos oscuros y parándose de puntas le dió un beso en cada mejilla-no esperaba verte aquí ¿cómo está tu madre y tu hermanito?-

-Hola, Airlia. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Gohan correspondiendo el saludo de aquella chica-mi mamá está bien y Goten ha crecido bastante, ya no es un niño, en poco tiempo terminará la preparatoria y se irá a estudiar a una buena universidad como ha querido nuestra madre para él-

-Aww, eso es muy bonito. Deberías estar feliz por tu hermano, quiero decir, está creciendo y ya está por ir a estudiar a la universidad-comentó Airlia riéndose.

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz por Goten ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no lo apoyara con lo que está haciendo?

Después de reír juntos y abrazarse, la mesera condujo a Gohan y Trunks a una mesa junto a la ventana de la cual se podía ver el Partenón a lo lejos, Gohan se ocupó de correr la silla de Trunks para que el joven de cabellos lilas pudiera tomar asiento y él se sentó después de que volvió a acomodar la silla en su lugar.

-Oye, Gohan-preguntó Trunks un poco molesto por la escena que acababa de ver entre Gohan y aquella chica-¿por qué dejaste que esa mesera te abrazara así?-

-Hmm ¿estás celoso?-dijo Gohan mirando a Trunks con burla mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡por supuesto que no!-exclamó el joven de cabellos lilas ligeramente sonrojado pero enseguida reaccionó al escuchar a Gohan reírse-¿y tú de qué te ríes?-

-No tienes porque estar celoso, Trunks. Esa chica es solo una amiga, nos conocimos hace dos años, no significa nada para mí. Tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-respondió Gohan. Trunks quiso desaparecer en ese mismo momento, Gohan tenía razón, había armado una escena sin sentido por una chica que solo era una amiga suya y no había nada más entre ellos.

Un mesero se acercó y les dejó el menú con las sugerencias del día y demás platos típicos que servían en ese restaurante, Gohan ordenó  _Spanakopiropites_  y Trunks ordenó  _Keftedes_  y para postre, ambos compartieron un plato de  _Loukoumades_  con una taza de café y té respectivamente. Al acabar la comida, Gohan y Trunks pagaron lo que consumieron en el bar del restaurante, se despidieron de Airlia y le agradecieron por darle una mesa que les había ofrecido una hermosa vista de Atenas, salieron del restaurante y se subieron otra vez a la motocicleta.

-Y… ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Trunks viendo a Gohan tomar su casco para colocárselo otra vez sobre su cabeza.

-No lo sé ¿has pensado en algún lugar al que hayas querido ir desde que llegaste aquí?-preguntó Gohan viendo a Trunks a través de los lentes polarizados de su casco.

-Siendo sincero, nunca antes me habían preguntado a donde quiero ir-respondió Trunks-desde que era niño siempre he viajado con mis padres y nunca les he podido decir no, tampoco me preguntaban si quería acompañarlos a algún lugar especifico o no-

-Bueno, pues hoy es tu día de suerte. Solo cierra los ojos e imagina que lugar quieres conocer, estamos en Atenas y hay muchos sitios para visitar, tenemos tiempo antes de que se ponga el sol.

Trunks cerró los ojos por un momento, imaginando el lugar al que tanto quería ir. Cuando finalmente tuvo una proyección en su mente del sitio al que quería ir, abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Gohan quien lo observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta del joven de cabellos lilas.

-Ya sé a dónde quiero ir.

Veinte minutos de viaje en motocicleta más tarde, Gohan se detuvo frente a una playa casi desértica ¿por qué desértica? Porque había dos casas a la distancia pero Gohan dudaba que estuvieran habitadas, escuchó a Trunks quitarse el casco de su cabeza, lo arrojó al suelo, se bajó de un salto de la moto y comenzó a correr hacia la playa pero a mitad de camino se detuvo para ver a Gohan quien aún permanecía sentado en la moto, caminó de vuelta hacia él, lo tomó de la mano para bajarlo de la motocicleta y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la playa.

-No era necesario que me arrastraras hasta aquí, pude haber ido solo-dijo Gohan.

-No reaccionabas, así que decidí traerte-le dijo Trunks mientras soltaba su mano-bien, este es el lugar en el que siempre he querido estar desde que llegue aquí pero… no estaba seguro si debía decírselo a Mai, así que decidí traerte a ti porque… después de todo, somos amigos ¿no es así?-

-Jejeje ¡sí! claro, eso es lo que somos-dijo Gohan poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa, Trunks correspondió su sonrisa, se quitó las botas, se arremangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y comenzó a caminar hacia el agua-"amigos" sí, siempre seremos "amigos" y nada más-

* * *

Al caer el sol, Gohan y Trunks volvieron a subirse a la motocicleta y el joven de cabellos oscuros comenzó a conducir cada vez más y más lejos de Atenas. Trunks comenzó a preguntarse a donde lo llevaría Gohan ahora, ya casi estaba anocheciendo y debía volver al hotel pronto antes de que Mai sospechara de su repentina ausencia pero, conociéndola, lo más probable es que a ella poco le importara donde se encontraba, así que él decidió hacer lo mismo: decidió restarle importancia al asunto de donde podría estar su esposa ahora y solo se enfoco en disfrutar del viaje y de estar pasando un día increíble junto a su amigo. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza sin casco contra la espalda de Gohan y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el viento despeinara sus cabellos. Luego de estar conduciendo por un largo rato, Gohan redujo la velocidad de la moto y apagó el motor por última vez, se quitó el casco y desvió su mirada hacia Trunks quien descansaba cómodamente sobre su espalda, aquella imagen le pareció adorable; sin embargo, debía despertarlo, pues acababan de llegar a su destino. Acercó su mano, la apoyó sobre el hombro del joven de cabellos lilas y comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente para despertarlo.

-Hnnn…-murmuró Trunks mientras abría los ojos lentamente-¿qué sucede, Gohan?-

-Despierta, Trunksie. Ya llegamos a nuestro destino-le dijo Gohan sonriendo, el joven de cabellos lilas se sonrojó levemente ante el apodo que su amigo acababa de darle.

Ambos se bajaron de la motocicleta y caminaron por un sendero de piedras blancas hasta que llegaron a una casa de color amarillo y blanco con decoraciones hechas en piedras de montañas incrustada en las paredes y en el ventanal que daba al jardín, el cual tenía una enorme piscina que ofrecía una hermosa vista de la montaña donde estaba ubicada la casa. Reaccionó al escuchar a Gohan entrar a la casa, Trunks lo siguió y entró después de él. El interior de la casa no era lujoso pero tampoco sencillo, era un ambiente cálido y acogedor como el hotel en el que estaba hospedado con su esposa, comenzó a caminar observando la casa, las decoraciones, los almohadones y telas colocadas en el sofá que tenían relieves y bordados típicos del lugar.

-Gohan-dijo Trunks con curiosidad acercándose a la cocina donde Gohan estaba abriendo la nevera para sacar algunos ingredientes con los que prepararía la cena de esa noche-¿cómo hiciste para pagar una casa así? dudo mucho que con tu trabajo hayas conseguido pagarla ¿o acaso estás rentando esta casa?-

-Tengo que decirte que esta casa no es mía, es una casa de verano, me la prestó un viejo amigo-respondió Gohan-¿recuerdas a Arilia? ¿la chica del restaurante?-Trunks solo se limitó a asentir-hace unos años, vine a Grecia a buscar un trabajo de verano mientras estaba de vacaciones con mis padres y mi hermanito. Un amigo de mi padre nos sugirió pasar el verano en su casa para no tener que pagar un hotel y además, me consiguió un trabajo de verano en un restaurante local, desde entonces vengo aquí cada vez que puedo. Ahora…-abrió uno de los muebles de la cocina sacando dos platos de cerámica blancos con dibujos de flores azul oscuro y se los dio a Trunks-hay una mesa afuera en el jardín, ocúpate de poner la mesa mientras yo preparo la cena-

Trunks asintió, sostuvo los platos con cuidado para que no se cayeran y caminó hacia el jardín. Mientras caminaba, Gohan no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia su trasero y por poco deja caer la tabla para cortar los vegetales al suelo pero enseguida reaccionó y sujetó la tabla a tiempo. El joven de cabellos lilas salió al jardín, miró hacia ambos lados buscando la mesa de la que habló Gohan y la encontró cerca de la piscina, se acercó a la mesa y colocó los platos, fue a buscar unas servilletas de tela y unos vasos de vidrio y también los colocó en la mesa. Caminó hacia el ventanal donde había un interruptor cerca, oprimió el botón encendiendo las luces alrededor de la piscina iluminando la mesa donde él y Gohan iban a cenar esa noche. El ventanal se abrió otra vez y Gohan salió de la casa llevando con él dos bandejas apoyadas en los brazos que tenían  _Gyros_ ,  _Spanakopitas_  y una botella de vino en la mano derecha, colocó todo en la mesa con cuidado y precisión e invitó a Trunks a tomar asiento. Al terminar la cena, ambos jóvenes se encargaron de llevar los platos y las bandejas al lavaplatos de la cocina, ya los lavarían luego o quizás en la mañana. Gohan caminó a la sala, abrió un gabinete de madera que había allí y de éste sacó una botella de  _Tsipouro_ , salió al jardín donde estaba Trunks esperándolo recostado en una de las reposeras cerca de la piscina con los ojos cerrados. Pudo notar que su respiración subía y bajaba lentamente, señal de que estaba relajado, sonrió al ver lo tierno que se veía el joven de cabellos lilas cuando estaba en ese estado de paz, tranquilidad y completa relajación, sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y se acercó a la reposera donde Trunks estaba descansado.

-Trunks, despierta-lo llamó Gohan suavemente haciendo que Trunks abriera los ojos-encontré algo en el gabinete de la sala que quiero que compartamos juntos-

-Hnn… ¿qué es, Gohan? estaba durmiendo, estoy muy cansado-respondió Trunks refregándose los ojos, hoy había tenido un día agotador recorriendo Atenas y no estaba con ánimos de permanecer despierto toda la noche.

-Es una bebida típica de este lugar, pensé que quizás te gustaría probarla-le dijo Gohan con un tono sugerente, Trunks no estaba seguro de querer compartir esa bebida con su amigo, no después de lo que había hecho aquella noche en el bar del hotel. Recordaba haberlo besado y después de eso habían ido a dormir pero fuera de eso, no recordaba nada más. Reaccionó al escuchar a Gohan llenando su vaso con aquella extraña bebida, colocó dos cubos de hielo y le acercó el vaso al joven-y ¿qué dices? ¿no quieres intentar al menos?-

-Umm… está bien, supongo que un vaso no me hará ningún daño-dijo Trunks encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando el vaso que le ofreció Gohan con aquella extraña bebida. Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes ya habían bebido la mitad de la botella de  _Tsipouro_  pero al ser una bebida fuerte compuesta por mezclas de diferentes vinos, estaban demasiado ebrios como para estar conscientes de donde estaban y que sucedía a su alrededor. Gohan se levantó de su reposera un poco tambaleante por el alcohol que acababa de consumir, se quito la camisa azul y la arrojó al suelo, se quitó la playera blanca y procedió a quitarse los zapatos, los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y sus calcetines quedando completamente desnudo frente a Trunks, quien no pudo evitar que el sonrojo en su rostro creciera más obligándolo a desviar su mirada-G-Gohan ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Iré a nadar un poco, tengo calor-respondió Gohan, comenzó a caminar hacia la piscina moviendo su cuerpo y sus caderas provocadoramente, Trunks lo miró disimuladamente y luego desvió otra vez la mirada ¿acaso no tenía ni una pizca de verguenza?-¿no vienes?-

-S-Sí ¡claro!-exclamó Trunks saliendo de su trance, Gohan sonrió y volvió a retomar su camino hacia la piscina. El joven de cabellos lilas vio a cámara lenta como Gohan bajaba las escaleras de la piscina para zambullirse en el agua mientras su piel era bañada por la suave luz de la luna, sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente aunque con algo de torpeza. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, Trunks se acercó lentamente a la piscina hasta que sus pies estuvieron unos centímetros fuera del borde, bajó la cabeza para ver su reflejo en la oscura agua iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, elevó su vista hacia Gohan quien nadaba boca arriba en el agua, volvió a desviar su mirada hacia su reflejo en el agua, respiró profundo, abrió los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la piscina colocando nada más que sus pies en el agua. Gohan rodó los ojos, se sumergió en el agua desapareciendo de la vista de Trunks. El joven de cabellos lilas miró a su alrededor y comenzó a preocuparse pensando que Gohan se había ahogado pero enseguida sintió algo tomarlo de los tobillos y lo arrastró con él al interior de la piscina. Trunks salió de la superficie y comenzó a nadar velozmente hacia el borde de la piscina y se aferró a él con fuerza.

-Jajajaja ¡no puedo creer que hayas caído con eso! jajajaja-exclamó Gohan riéndose a carcajadas mientras golpeaba el agua con sus manos creando ligeras salpicaduras.

-¡Cállate! ¡eso no es gracioso!-exclamó Trunks molesto mientras se acomodaba su mojado cabello con su mano libre pero solo hizo que se despeinara más y suspiró frustrado-¡agh! Iré a buscar una habitación libre para ir a descansar-

Trunks comenzó a nadar para salir de la piscina pero Gohan se acercó nadando hacia él y lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-No, espera. no te vayas-le rogó Gohan sin dejar de abrazarlo pero Trunks solo pataleaba en el agua y movía su brazo con la intención de liberarse-por favor, no te vayas. ¡Quédate! No te enfades conmigo, solo estaba jugando-

Trunks siguió luchando y pataleando para poder alejarse de Gohan e irse nadando de allí pero tras mucho intentar, tuvo que reconocer que no iba a poder liberarse ni aunque lo intentara así que cedió. Gohan sonrió y enseguida lo soltó para que el joven de cabellos lilas pudiera nadar con más comodidad, Trunks se alejó nadando hasta quedar apoyado otra vez contra el borde de la piscina, Gohan solo permaneció en su lugar mirándolo por unos minutos en completo silencio, sacó su mano del agua y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no supo que decir así que la volvió a cerrar y sumergió su mano otra vez en el agua. Decidido, comenzó a nadar hacia el joven de cabellos lilas hasta quedar flotando detrás de él, Trunks se dio cuenta de su presencia pero decidió ignorarlo, en su lugar, se quedó mirando fijo hacia un punto invisible en el horizonte. Gohan avanzó lentamente en el agua hasta quedar detrás de Trunks y colocó su mano sobre su hombro haciendo que el joven de cabellos lilas desviara su mirada hacia él, Gohan deslizó su mano suavemente hasta llegar a la mejilla izquierda de Trunks, se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de acercarse lentamente y volver a unir sus labios en un beso. Trunks no pudo evitar gemir ante aquel contacto, extrañaba eso, extrañaba esa sensación y sentir los dulces labios de Gohan sobre los suyos, sus besos eran únicos, no había punto de comparación.

Se separaron luego de cinco minutos, Trunks vio fijamente a Gohan, le sonrió mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. A su vez, Gohan rodeó la cintura del joven de cabellos lilas con sus fuertes brazos acercándolo más a él, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran entre ellos, esto obligó a Trunks a desviar su mirada hacia el agua y elevó su vista hacia Gohan levemente sonrojado.

-G-Gohan…-murmuró Trunks sintiendo que su sonrojo se incrementaba a medida que sus penes se rozaban entre ellos.

-Trunks, he estado pensando mucho en esto y… sé que no podemos estar juntos de la forma que queremos porque tú estás casado pero…-dijo Gohan un poco dudoso de lo que iba a decir-me preguntaba si tú… bueno… quieres… ¿quieres que seamos amantes?-

-Sí, sí quiero. Si quiero ser tu amante, Gohan-respondió Trunks para luego unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, Gohan correspondió el beso mientras sonreía.

* * *

A partir de esa noche, Gohan y Trunks mantuvieron su relación de amantes a escondidas. Se veían cada vez que podían, a veces Trunks le decía a Mai que no volvería a casa porque tendría trabajo hasta tarde o porque tenía una junta cuando lo que en realidad hacía era escaparse para poder estar con Gohan y tener una agradable noche juntos. Gohan de vez en cuando lograba escaparse del trabajo durante su descanso, se reunía con Trunks en algún parque cercando y cuando nadie veía lo que hacían, aprovechaban para ocultarse, besarse y amarse sin restricciones ya sea en una cabina de un baño público o en un hotel de parejas.

Siguieron viéndose a escondidas por casi un año hasta que una noche, luego de tener sexo desenfrenado en un modesto pero cómodo hotel para parejas, Gohan y Trunks se encontraban recostados en la cama mirándose el uno al otro. Gohan estaba entretenido acariciando el cabello de su amante, éste solo se dejaba hacer pero luego recordó la razón por la que había citado a Gohan en aquel hotel, no solo fue únicamente para tener sexo con él, si no porque quería hablar de algo muy importante. Desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, Trunks sintió la necesidad de no tener que esconder más su relación con Gohan de la vista de todos, ya no quería fingir que solo eran buenos amigos cuando en realidad se amaban y querían estar juntos hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Trunks?-lo llamó Gohan haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos-has estado muy callado desde que terminamos de tener sexo ¿estás bien? ¿acaso te duele algo?-

-Uh… ¿qué?-dijo Trunks parpadeando un par de veces al ver el rostro preocupado del joven de cabellos oscuros, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar-no, no es eso… ¿sabes? he estado pensando mucho en esto y… creo… creo que ya es hora de que hagamos oficial lo que tenemos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿estás loco?! No podemos arriesgarnos, Trunks ¿qué diría tu familia? piensa en tu esposa ¿cómo lo tomaría ella?-dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que el joven de cabellos lilas le estaba diciendo.

-Lo que mi esposa diga no me importa y tampoco me importa lo que diga mi familia-respondió Trunks-lo único que me importa es que quiero estar contigo y quiero pasar estos días y los que me quedan por vivir junto a ti-

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres-dijo Gohan resignado, bajó la cabeza, suspiró por unos segundos y volvió a ver a su amante-pero… si de verdad quieres estar conmigo, debes prometerme una cosa-

-Sí, lo que sea. Dime qué quieres que haga y te lo cumpliré.

-Prométeme que te divorciarás de Mai, una vez que hagas eso podremos estar juntos.

-No te preocupes, cumpliré esa promesa. Será sencillo.

Trunks se encontraba en su habitación que compartía con su "esposa" quitando todas sus pertenencias de su armario y las colocó de forma desordenada en una enorme maleta. Por fin había llegado el día en que se separaría de Mai y podría comenzar su vida otra vez junto a Gohan, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación y supo que se trataba de su esposa, quien estaba caminando hacia allí, vio su sombra por la puerta abierta pero le restó importancia y siguió empacando las cosas de Mai. La joven mujer de cabellos oscuros se detuvo cerca de la habitación que compartía con su "esposo" sosteniendo un teléfono inalámbrico con su hombro a la vez que anotaba unas cosas en un papel pero enseguida dejó de lado la llamada al ver a Trunks metiendo todas sus cosas en una maleta, cortó la llamada y se acercó a la habitación.

-Trunks ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿por qué te estás tomando la molestia de empacar mis cosas?-preguntó Mai con curiosidad y un poco de sospecha pues no entendía que estaba planeando el joven de cabellos lilas-¿acaso estás planeando unas vacaciones privadas? No tenías porque hacerlo-

-No, estas no son vacaciones-respondió Trunks colocando el último vestido que pertenecía a su esposa, cerró la maleta y se la dio a Mai-ya termine de empacar tus cosas, tómalas y vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte-

-¿Qué? Trunks, tu…-dijo Mai sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-no puedes echarme de aquí sin más, esta es mi casa ahora, es nuestra casa-

-Esto se acabó, Mai. Intentamos salvar lo que teníamos y no funcionó-le dijo Trunks molesto-siempre supe que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos desde que nos casamos, ahora toma tus cosas y vete de mi casa-

Trunks pasó a un lado de la joven mujer y salió de la habitación, Mai permaneció unos segundos parada en el suelo de la habitación con la maleta en los brazos. Reaccionó, soltó la maleta dejándola caer al suelo, salió de la habitación, fue corriendo hacia su "esposo" y se aferró fuertemente de su brazo para no dejarlo ir.

-Trunks, espera. No te vayas ¡no puedes dejarme! Si me dejas pondrás en peligro a tu empresa y a tu familia-rogó Mai sin soltar el brazo del joven de cabellos lilas.

-No podrás convencerme con eso, Mai. Ni siquiera me importa lo que pueda llegar a pasarle la empresa-respondió Trunks, se liberó bruscamente del agarre que su esposa aplicó en su brazo y siguió caminando.

-¡No! ¡espera! tú no puedes dejarme porque… porque…-dijo Mai un poco dudosa, no sabía que decirle a Trunks para convencerlo de que no se vaya y la dejara sola, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en una buena estrategia hasta que finalmente la consiguió-porque yo… estoy… ¡estoy embarazada!-

-¿Qué?-Trunks detuvo su caminar y giró su mirada lentamente para ver a Mai-no entiendo ¿cómo pasó esto? yo… no recuerdo haberte tocado-

-Pero de alguna forma sucedió ¿no lo crees?-preguntó la joven mujer, estaba desesperada, no quería que Trunks se alejara de ella y terminara otra vez en la calle.

-Está bien, Mai. Tú ganas, no te dejaré y no haré que te vayas de aquí, no quiero ser un mal padre para ese bebé que viene en camino-respondió Trunks suspirando derrotado, no tenía escapatoria, ahora que había un bebé en camino todos sus planes de estar con Gohan se habían ido cuesta abajo.

Gohan regresó a su casa bostezando de manera exagerada pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy agotado y con mucho sueño. Pues no había dormido nada la otra noche por tener sexo desenfrenado con Trunks, lo único que quería hacer era darse un baño y dormir en la cama todo el día, no pensaba ir a trabajar hoy.

-¡Gohan!-dijo su madre, Chi-chi corriendo a abrazarlo fuertemente-estaba tan preocupada, creí que algo malo te había pasado-se separó rápidamente del abrazo y miró a su hijo fijamente a los ojos con seriedad-no vuelvas a salir en la noche sin llamar a casa primero-

-Mamá-dijo Gohan interrumpiéndola y reprimiendo un sonoro bostezo producto del cansancio que tenía-no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, estoy muy cansado y estuve trabajando hasta tarde, por eso no llamé. Si me disculpas, quiero ir a bañarme y a descansar-el joven de cabellos oscuros subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y al baño, la habitación de Goten se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa cerca del cuarto de lavado. Entró al baño, dejó su teléfono en el lavamanos, se quitó su ropa junto con la ropa interior, abrió la llave de agua caliente de la ducha y cuando sintió que el agua estaba en la temperatura exacta entró en la ducha, tomó un frasco de jabón líquido y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba un momento de relajación y soledad de vez en cuando sin tener que soportar a su madre haciéndole preguntas sobre donde estaba y porque no había llamado a casa, etcétera, etcétera. Cuando terminó de bañarse, salió de la ducha envolviendo su cintura con una toalla, se acercó al espejo para acomodar su cabello ligeramente húmedo pero en ese preciso momento su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, desvió la mirada viendo que tenía una llamada de ¿Trunks? ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué lo llamaría a esas horas de la mañana? Sin cuestionarse más, tomó su teléfono y atendió la llamada-hola, Trunks ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me llamaste?-

-Gohan, escucha, yo… hay algo que debemos hablar pero no puedo hacerlo por teléfono-respondió Trunks del otro lado de la línea, Gohan pudo notar que el joven de cabellos lilas estaba un poco ¿nervioso? pero ¿por qué?-¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque en diez minutos? Creo que sería más cómodo para mí decírtelo personalmente-

Gohan no supo que decir, la verdad es que no tenía planeado ir al parque ese día pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra hoy. Suspiró cansado, no tenía otra opción más que ir al parque a ver a Trunks, por suerte, era Lunes por la mañana y supuso que no habría mucha gente en el parque, a esa hora de la mañana todo el mundo estaba trabajando.

-Está bien, Trunks. Nos vemos en el parque en diez minutos-dijo Gohan, cortó la llamada, tomó el conjunto de ropa que uso anoche para ir al hotel con Trunks y se vistió con eso, no tenía tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, tomó sus llaves las cuales dejó en la mesa de la cocina, se despidió de su madre avisándole que iría a ver a un amigo al parque y salió de su casa. Diez minutos más tarde, Gohan llegó al parque y al entrar encontró a Trunks sentado en una banca, se veía triste y cabizbajo, el joven de cabellos oscuros se preocupó por él pensando que quizás había tenido otra pelea con su esposa así que, como el buen amigo y amante que era se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado para intentar consolarlo-Trunks ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso volviste a discutir con tu esposa?-

-No, no es eso, Gohan. Es… es algo mucho peor-respondió Trunks cabizbajo sin ver a su amigo y amante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es? lo que sea que esté pasando con tu esposa, prometo que no me molestaré, te apoyaré en ello si quieres-respondió Gohan queriendo darle un aire positivo a la situación.

-No creo que quieras ayudarme con esto… Mai… Mai está embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo qué tu esposa está embarazada?-exclamó Gohan sin poder creer lo que el joven de cabellos lilas le estaba diciendo-no puedo entenderlo… cuando… ¿cuándo pasó eso?-

-No lo sé, ni yo sé cuando pasó, no recuerdo haberla tocado pero… estás cosas suceden ¿no es así?-dijo Trunks encogiéndose de hombros-pero, no te cité aquí para hablar de eso. Sino para decirte que, ahora que Mai está embarazada no podré estar contigo-

-No puedo creerlo ¡lo prometiste, Trunks! ¡dijiste que si dejabas a tu esposa estarías conmigo! Íbamos a comenzar una nueva vida juntos-dijo Gohan completamente molesto.

-Sé que te lo prometí, pero no puedo dejar a Mai sola. De verdad lo siento, Gohan-dijo Trunks con un nudo en la garganta, se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a salir del parque pero antes de irse volteó su mirada hacia Gohan-pero aún podemos seguir viéndonos y salir cuando queramos-

Gohan vio a Trunks caminar hacia la salida del parque por unos segundos, desvió su mirada hacia sus manos apoyadas en su regazo, las cerró fuertemente en forma de puño, cerró sus ojos sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de ellos y rápidamente se arrojó al suelo golpeando la tierra seca con fuerza sin dejar de gritar descontroladamente. Trunks había roto su promesa, le había prometido que estarían juntos después de que dejara a Mai y podrían amarse sin restricciones pero eso no se haría realidad, ahora Trunks tenía que estar ahí para Mai y apoyarla con su embarazo, ya no había lugar para él en su vida, todo lo que le importaba era el bienestar de su esposa.

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde que Trunks le contó a Gohan lo acontecido con Mai y desde aquel día no volvió a saber nada de él, ni siquiera lo llamaba o le mandaba mensajes de texto y esto comenzaba a preocuparlo ¿lo había lastimado de verdad? temía que la noticia lo hubiera afectado y mucho. Durante ese período de tiempo, Trunks dedicó gran parte de su rutina en trabajar, dormir poco y cuidar de Mai en sus etapas de embarazo, había veces en que la joven mujer se levantaba muy temprano por la madrugada para ir a vomitar o por un ligero ataque de nauseas pero después todo marchaba bien, al menos hasta ese día.

Era viernes por la mañana, Trunks acompañó a Mai al hospital ya que ese día tenía una cita con el médico para hacer un control de su embarazo y ver si el bebé estaba bien, él accedió en acompañarla ya que no quería dejarla sola esperando su turno en la sala de espera del hospital. Cuando el doctor llamó a Mai, éste le pidió que entrara sola para hacer el control y que su esposo la esperara hasta que terminaran el análisis, Mai se levantó de su silla, se despidió de Trunks con un abrazo prometiéndole salir pronto y entró en el consultorio del doctor. Al entrar en el consultorio, el doctor le pidió que se quitara el abrigo subiera un poco su sweater para dejar expuesto su abdomen, Mai obedeció las indicaciones del doctor a la vez que se recostaba en una camilla ya con el sweater dejando expuesto su plano abdomen, el doctor colocó un poco de gel en el abdomen de la mujer y con una máquina comenzó a realizar una ecografía para poder encontrar el embrión pero conforme pasaban los minutos y nada se veía en la pantalla, el hombre cambio su expresión de concentración a una de seriedad haciendo preocupar a Mai.

-Y, doctor ¿cómo está todo?-preguntó Mai preocupada acomodándose de forma que quedara con los codos apoyados en la mullida camilla del consultorio-¿hay algo de malo con el bebé?-

-Ummm…-dijo el doctor en un tono reflexivo y luego se giró en su silla para ver a Mai con escepticismo-así que… ¿usted piensa que está embarazada?-

-Ah, por supuesto que sí ¿hay un algún problema con eso?-preguntó la joven mujer un poco nerviosa sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, porque de acuerdo con los análisis que acabo de hacerle… usted no está embarazada señorita.

-¿Q-Qué? pero… ¿cómo? si, si he estado teniendo los síntomas hace un par de días, no es posible que no esté embarazada ¡usted me está mintiendo, doctor!-dijo Mai enojada por las palabras del doctor y por mentir respecto a su embarazo.

-Señorita, por favor le tengo que pedir que se calme-le pidió el doctor con un tono de voz calmado, Mai respiró profundo, soltó aire y se limitó a ver al doctor con los brazos cruzados-lo que tiene es un es un embarazo psicológico, no tiene que preocuparse de quedar embarazada. Usted misma se produjo esos síntomas, estos síntomas son muy raros pero los síntomas de mareo, nauseas y vomito, son algo muy comunes. Aún así, le repito que es un embarazo psicológico no está embarazada… lo lamento-

Mai permaneció de pie en el consultorio en completo shock sin saber que decir, no podía creerlo, no estaba embarazada. La sola idea de decirle a su "esposo" que ella no estaba embarazada la aterraba, aunque, por otro lado podía mentir respecto a lo que le había dicho el médico y decirle a Trunks que todo estaba bien y que el bebé se estaba desarrollando muy bien en su vientre ¡sí! debía esconderle la verdad a Trunks, al menos hasta que llegara el momento de decirle la verdad.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Entonces… todo fue un producto de mi mente, gracias por explicarlo, doctor-dijo Mai, se levantó de la camilla, limpió el gel de su vientre, se colocó su abrigo y salió del consultorio no sin antes despedirse del doctor estrechando su mano y agradeciendo su atención. Cerró la puerta del consultorio lentamente justo cuando Trunks elevaba la vista para saber si su "esposa" había salido de su chequeo con el doctor, se levantó de su asiento en la sala de espera y caminó hacia ella.

-Y… ¿cómo estuvo todo? ¿cómo está el bebé?-preguntó Trunks colocando sus manos en los hombros de Mai pero ella no le respondió, tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte-Mai ¿estás ahí? respóndeme-

-¿Eh?-Mai reaccionó, miro fijamente a Trunks y parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su trance-s-sí, todo salió bien, el bebé está bien… estoy un poco cansada ¿podemos volver a casa? necesito descansar un poco-

-Sí, lo que tú digas, Mai.

Después de la visita al médico, Mai continuó fingiendo su embarazo para convencer a Trunks de que era verdad que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo. En varias ocasiones llegó a auto inducirse el vómito, a fingir nauseas e incluso había estado tomando a escondidas unas drogas para estimular las hormonas. Así siguió la farsa por lo que sería una semana entera, hasta que una noche, después de la cena Trunks encontró a Mai abriendo un nuevo frasco de drogas, al principio se quedó sorprendido pero luego su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una molesta.

-¿Mai? Tú…-dijo Trunks acercándose a su "esposa", ella lo miró y comenzó a temblar y respirar aceleradamente por los nervios-¿qué crees que estás haciendo? y ¿para qué son esas píldoras?-

-Um… uh… las píldoras ¡sí! uh, las píldoras son… son calcio, lo necesito para fortalecer mis huesos y los del bebé-mintió Mai pero Trunks no creyó la mentira de su "esposa" y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Trunks con sarcasmo-entonces si son píldoras de calcio no te molestará ingerir otra antes de irte a dormir-puso una mirada seria y extendió su mano-dame ese frasco, quiero ver qué clase de píldoras son-

-¡No! ya te lo dije, son píldoras de calcio para mí y para fortalecer los huesos del bebé ¿porqué no confías en mi?-dijo Mai alejándose mientras abrazaba el frasco de píldoras para ocultar que la etiqueta que revelaba lo que eran en verdad.

-Confío en ti pero quiero saber qué tipo de píldoras son, si se te agotan las que tienes en el frasco tendremos que comprar más. Ahora entrégame el frasco.

-No quiero, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo.

-Mai, suficiente, entrégame ya mismo ese frasco-dijo Trunks molesto acercando su mano bruscamente a la muñeca de su "esposa" con la intención de tomar el frasco de píldoras y ver la etiqueta pero Mai se resistió y hacía lo posible para liberarse del agarre que su "esposo" aplicó en su muñeca.

-¡No! ¡ya suéltame, Trunks!

-Deja de ser tan infantil, Mai y entrégame ese frasco ahora.

A duras penas Trunks logró quitarle el frasco a su "esposa", ésta permaneció allí de pie con una expresión de pánico y la mano extendida como queriendo alcanzar el frasco sin éxito. El joven de cabellos lilas la miró por unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada hacia el frasco y ver el nombre que contenía la etiqueta, leyó el nombre en voz baja y cuando terminó desvió la mirada hacia la joven mujer completamente molesto.

-Mai ¿estas son drogas para las hormonas?-preguntó Trunks mirando a su "esposa" con enfado y molestia a la vez, Mai solo bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada apenada, no tenía idea de que decir en ese momento- ¿porqué me ocultaste que estabas ingiriendo estas drogas? ¿qué rayos te pasa? sabes muy bien que no podemos hacerlo, dañarías la salud del bebé-

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-exclamó Mai exasperada, estaba cansada de seguir con la farsa del embarazo y ahora había llegado a su límite-no puedo seguir escondiendo esto más tiempo, tengo que confesarte algo… yo… no estoy embarazada-Trunks permaneció en shock sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, Mai se preocupo y se acercó a él colocando su mano en su mejilla derecha-Trunks, lamento mucho haberte mentido así pero…-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? todo ese tiempo creí que estabas embarazada ¡y resultó que era mentira!

-Trunks, lo siento. De verdad lo siento, nunca quise mentirte con algo así ¿podrías perdonarme?-preguntó Mai tomando los hombros de su "esposo" y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, Trunks observó a su "esposa" por unos segundos, enseguida la apartó de él, abrió su armario con la rabia y la frustración recorriendo su cuerpo y comenzó a empacar su mochila. Pensar que podría haber comenzado una nueva vida junto a Gohan pero tuvo que quedarse junto a Mai y todo por una treta que ella misma había inventado-¿Trunks? Trunks ¡espera!-el joven de cabellos lilas no la escuchaba, terminó de empacar sus cosas, cerró su mochila y salió de la habitación-¿a dónde vas ahora?-

-Me voy de aquí, esta vez es definitivo y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo-dijo Trunks molesto-te dejaré la mitad del dinero que gano en los papeles para el divorcio así tú y tu familia podrán vivir en paz por unos años-

Salió de la habitación y cerró fuertemente la puerta tras él dejando a Mai sola, la joven mujer sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar sin control. A pesar de que su matrimonio había sido arreglado y que podía ser un poco despreocupada, Mai había empezado a tomarle cariño a Trunks pero al parecer, éste nunca había sentido lo mismo por ella y era obvio que eso iba a suceder por todas las discusiones y desacuerdos que habían tenido a lo largo de su matrimonio, ahora mismo comenzaba a sentirse culpable, debió haber cuidado mejor su relación y pensar más en lo que Trunks quería y no en lo que ella o su familia querían.

Trunks comenzó a correr con su mochila cargada al hombro cada vez más y más rápido, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba ver a Gohan, reunirse con él, decirle cuanto lo amaba y que quería pasar los días por vivir con él. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que estaba cometiendo un gran error al dejar a una joven mujer proveniente de una familia trabajadora y decente por un simple mesero al que apenas había conocido en un hotel la noche de su boda pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, por fin estaría con alguien que de verdad lo amaba, tomó su teléfono, busco el número de Gohan en su lista de contactos, marcó el número y espero a que le atendiera la llamada. A la primera llamada no le respondió, entonces Trunks marcó el número otra vez, espero y enseguida atendieron su llamada.

-¿Hola?-la voz de Gohan sonó del otro lado de la línea con un tono cansino, al parecer el joven de cabellos oscuros estaba durmiendo luego de tener una larga jornada de trabajo.

-¡Gohan! qué bueno que por fin me atiendes, soy Trunks-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas intentando ocultar su emoción a través del teléfono, más no era posible porque estaba tan feliz de volver a escuchar a Gohan-han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que te vi y hablando de eso… ¿podríamos volver a vernos en el parque de aquella vez? tengo una sorpresa para ti-

-De acuerdo, solo… dame veinte minutos y estaré en camino.

Trunks cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono en su abrigo. Respiró profundo aspirando el fresco aire de la noche y sonrió, acomodó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque.

* * *

Por otro lado, Gohan cortó la llamada de Trunks en su teléfono, se refregó los ojos con cansancio y se estiró reprimiendo un bostezo. Con cuidado se levanto de la cama evitando hacer ruido, avanzó hacia el armario sacó un conjunto de ropa al azar y se vistió en un tiempo récord, abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia el oscuro pasillo que conducía las escaleras, por suerte no había nadie más despierto a esa hora a excepción de él, salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido y bajó lentamente las escaleras pero apenas estaba a mitad de trayecto, se detuvo al ver que la luz se encendía y unos pasos avanzaban casi arrastrándose hacia la cocina. Se arrodilló en la escalera asomando su rostro por las rejillas de la baranda de metal aferrando sus manos en ellas, pudo ver a Goten entrar a la cocina con una expresión soñolienta, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de leche y unos pastelitos de chocolate.

-¿No te dijo mamá que dejaras de comer dulces a esta hora de la noche?-preguntó Gohan haciendo sobresaltar a Goten quien sin pensarlo soltó la botella de leche y los pastelitos creando un desastre por todo el suelo de la cocina.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Goten calmando su pequeño sobresalto al ver a su hermano mayor en las escaleras-no sabía que estabas ahí… un segundo ¿qué estás haciendo ahí en las escaleras?-se acercó más al ver que Gohan no llevaba puesto su pijama-y ¿porqué llevas esas ropas?-

-Voy a salir, quedé reunirme con alguien en el parque-respondió Gohan quien se levantó, terminó de bajar las escaleras y tomó sus llaves para entrar a la casa-por favor, si mamá despierta, dile que volveré pronto… inventa algo, como que salí a hacer unas cosas del trabajo o algo así pero no le digas que fui al parque para ver a alguien-

-Um, de acuerdo. Trataré de pensar en algo-dijo Goten, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo de la cocina viendo el desastre que había hecho-yo… me quedaré aquí y limpiare todo antes de que mamá venga a ver qué está pasando-

Gohan asintió, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió dejando a Goten ocuparse del desastre que él mismo había hecho en la cocina. Apenas salió de su casa comenzó a correr hacia el parque donde había visto a Trunks hace tres semanas atrás, las calles de la ciudad estaban tenuemente iluminadas por las luces nocturnas pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que más le importaba era volver a ver a Trunks. Luego de correr por unos cuantos minutos, Gohan llegó al parque, entró y no pudo encontrar a Trunks, comenzó a caminar para ver si podía entrar un poco en calor, pues había traído poco abrigo y hacía frío esa madrugada, miró a su alrededor buscando a Trunks y finalmente lo encontró con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol mientras su mano sujetaba fuertemente una mochila.

-Trunks ¡Trunks!-dijo Gohan llamando la atención del joven de cabellos lilas, Trunks desvió la mirada con indiferencia pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a Gohan parado allí a unos metros de él, apenas lo vio, el joven de cabellos lilas sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción, rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y se acercó a Gohan.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Trunks abrazando a Gohan mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas. Se separó unos segundos después mientras secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-Gohan no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe, no he sabido nada de ti en un largo tiempo-

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también te extrañé-respondió Gohan mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha del joven de cabellos lilas y acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos-te extrañe mucho, extrañaba estar contigo, sentir tu calor y tu cuerpo-besó suavemente la frente del joven frente a él-y ¿qué era esa sorpresa que tenías que darme?-

-Bueno, no es una sorpresa, sino más bien una noticia-dijo Trunks mirando a Gohan mientras sonreía, estaba tan emocionado que no sabía cómo comenzar-dejé a Mai y ahora podremos estar juntos, podré estar contigo sin importar lo que digan los demás, Gohan-

-No puedo creerlo ¿hablas en serio? ¡esta es la mejor noticia que me has dado, Trunks!-exclamó Gohan entusiasmado. Abrazó a su amor fuertemente, éste correspondió y a su vez sintió como era elevado unos centímetros del suelo solo para que Gohan diera un par de vueltas a su alrededor sin dejar de abrazarlo, cuando terminó volvió a depositarlo en el suelo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreían tontamente, por fin estarían juntos y podrían amarse sin restricciones y sin tener que ocultarse de los demás. Aún quedaba pendiente discutir con Mai los asuntos del divorcio pero Trunks podría encargarse de eso más tarde, ahora lo único que tenía en mente era estar con Gohan y vivir nuevos momentos junto a él.


End file.
